bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
BOND (Video Game)
BOND 'is a hypothetical video game based on the manga series of the same name. As with the ''Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion trilogy, it would be released on the PlayStation 3, PSP, Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS, as well as the Nintendo Wii U. It would follow the story of the manga, with a re-imagined combination of the Raging Storm, Budokai Resurreccion, ''and ''Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion storylines with the addition of the One Piece dimension. Story The video game follows the same story as the manga series. Gameplay The gameplay, as with Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion, would be based from Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, although it would also combine those mechanics with the ones from Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, creating a unique combination of the two series. Each character would be given two Super Attacks, one for Melee Range and one for Blast Range. They would also have an Ultimate attack that covers both ranges and will have access to four teammates, which can be switched out during gameplay, as well as allowing two that can be used for in-game support attacks. These can also be re-ordered to the player's content. Story mode would be similar to the early Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series. Characters in Blast Range will act as they do in Ultimate Tenkaichi and Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion, in which they fly or run around the battlefield throwing projectiles (Ki blasts for DBZ, shuriken for Naruto, energy waves from Zanpakuto for Bleach, and firearms for One Piece) at their opponent until they get the opportunity to perfom a melee combo. The Melee Range, however, will not be like in Ultimate Tenkaichi. Instead, once they are in the Melee Range, characters will fight as they would in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series, allowing certain combos to be executed. This is also how Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion's gameplay works. Characters BOND has a massive character selection, ranging each series. Because of this, its character selection is divided by a universe selection for each series. '''Universes: *Bleach: Bleach Characters *One Piece: OP Characters *Naruto: Naruto Characters *Dragon Ball: DB Characters *BOND: Characters unique to BOND, Multiversal Fusions, Custom Characters, and Guest Characters 'Bleach:' *Ichigo Kurosaki (Early, Mid, Fullbring, Later, Goku-Trained) *Hichigo Shirosaki (White Ichigo, Fused with Zangetsu) *Zangetsu (Original, Tensa Zangetsu) *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Uryu Ishida *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihoin *Isshin Kurosaki *Jin Kariya *Gō Koga *Yoshino Sōma *Hō and Ban *Ryō Utagawa *Mabashi *Ugaki *Yoshi *Cain *Sawatari *Shinji Hirako *Love Aikawa *Mashiro Kuna *Kensei Muguruma *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Hiyori Sarugaki *Hachigen Ushōda *Lisa Yadōmaru *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Suì-Fēng *Rukia Kuchiki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ikkaku Madarame *Coyote Starrk *Pesche & Dondochakka *Baraggan Luisenbarn *Tia Harribel *Ulquiorra Cifer *Nnoitra Gilga *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Zommari Rureaux *Szayelaporro Granz *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Yammy Llargo *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Wonderweis Margela *Arturo Plateado *Menos Grande 'One Piece:' * Luffy (Early, Late, Goku-Trained) *Zoro (Early, Late) *Nami (Early, Late) *Usopp (Early, Late) *Sanji (Early, Late) *Chopper (Mid, Late) *Robin (Mid, Late) *Franky *Brook *Shanks *Ace *Mr. 2 *Gan Fall *Dragon *Morgan *Buggy *Kuro *Don Kreig *Mihawk *Arlong *Wapol *Crocodile *Bellamy *Enel *Foxy *Aokiji *Lucci *Moriah *Duval *Whitebeard (Note: Additions are possible later on) 'Naruto & Naruto Shippuden:' *Naruto Uzumaki (Young, Teen, Sage, Goku-Trained) *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake (Young, Adult) *Yamato *Sai *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Rock Lee *Might Guy *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi *Asuma Sarutobi *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyuga *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Gaara (Young, Kazekage) *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi (Early, Orochimaru's DNA) *Sasuke Uchiha (Young, Hebi, Taka, Vegeta-Trained) *Jugo *Karin *Suigetsu Hozuki *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara *Sasori (True Form) *Hidan *Kakuzu *Obito Uchiha (Masked Man/Fourth War) *Tobi *Yugito Nii *Yagura *Roshi (Naruto ''Jinchuriki) *Han (''Naruto ''Jinchuriki) *Utakata *Fu *Ginkaku & Kinkaku *Madara Uchiha *Konan *Pain (Deva Path) *Killer Bee *Danzo Shimura *Lars Alexandersson *Hashirama Senju (1st Hokage) *Tobirama Senju (2nd Hokage) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (3rd Hokage) *Minato Namikaze (4th Hokage) *Young Obito Uchiha *Konohamaru Sarutobi (Shippuden) *A (Raikage) *Onoki (Tsuchikage) *Mei Terumi (Mizukage) *Sage of Six Paths ''(Other characters from 4th Shinobi War and pre-Shippuden may be added later) 'Dragon Ball/Z/GT:' *Goku (Kid, Adult, GT) *Gohan (Kid, Teen, Adult, Ultimate, Future, GT) *Goten (Kid, GT) *Vegeta (Scouter, Later DBZ, Majin, SS3, GT) *Trunks (Kid, Future, Fighting Teen) *Gogeta (Super Gogeta, SS4 Gogeta) *Vegito *Krillin *Piccolo *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Videl *Pan *Uub *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Cooler (Base, 2nd Form) *Metal Cooler (Basic Meta-Cooler, Big Gete Star Core) *King Cold *Dr Gero *16 *17 *18 *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *13 *Bojack *Turles *Tarble *Janemba *Broly *Hatchiyack *14 *15 *Bardock *King Vegeta *Raditz *Nappa *Nail *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Baby (Baby Vegeta) *Super 17 *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron *Hirudegarn *Janemba (1st Form) 'BOND:' Villains: *Bankatsu no Akuma: (Base Form, Final Form) *Kakarot (Majin, GT) *Dark Naruto (Akatsuki, Rinnegan) *Arrancar Hichigo *Mr. X Luffy *Ultimate Sasuke *Future Majin Vegeta *Suraisa *Eikyo *Kagaku Ago Fusions: *Naroku *Luchigo *Kakarot X *Haruchigo *Vegesuke *Gonohamarunks *Goruchigo *Jiraishimoto *BOND *Urunkanji *Narihira 18 *Zorengaarlo *Foronra *Don Irimmell *Illiengon *Braizeldara *DBON *Gardules Custom Characters: *Hero (Saiyan) *Hero (Shinobi) *Hero (Shinigami/Arrancar) *Hero (Alien) *Hero (Pirate) Structure How the game would be set up. Title Screen: *(Press Start to load saved data) Mode Select: Story Mode: Play through the storyline of BOND and free roam each universe in detail. * -Sagas: *Intro Saga: Chaos Unfolds *Collaboration Saga *Crossing of Empires Saga *Broly Saga: The New Extreme *Time Warp Saga Part 1: Past Comes Back *Time Warp Saga Part 2: Future Prospects *Good vs Evil Saga: No Holds Barred *Momentary Peace Saga: Another Crossing *Akuma Saga Part 1: The New Threat *Akuma Saga Part 2: The Army Rises *Akuma Saga Finale: The End All *What-If Saga: A bonus saga featuring many what-if scenarios. Ultimate Battle Mode: (Play through many battle scenarios and situations to unlock the ability to obtain a dragon ball and wish for bonus stuff) Time Battle:' Fight until time runs out.'' '''Arcade: Multi-Dimensional battle with random opponents on which universe is chosen. Destruction Battle: Destroy the battlefield as much as possible. Cell Games:' DBZ-only tournament style battle mode.'' World Tournament:' '''DBZ-only tournament battle mode. Chunin Exams:' 'Naruto-only tournament battle mode. Grand Battle:' One Piece-only tournament battle mode.'' Arrancar Hunter: '''Bleach assault on the Arrancar and Espada characters. Ultimate Tournament: Tournament battle mode for all universes. Assault: A split screen adventure type mode in which you free roam a battlefield and have a team of up to five people. Players are to find and battle the other until all characters of the team are defeated. Ultimate Customize: Customize playable characters in a variety of ways including ultimate attacks, super attacks, energy color and even create your own characters. Free Battle: Single Battle-'Fight one-on-one with your opponent '''Team Battle-'''Fight on teams of up to five people for each team and unleash devastating Team Combos or Ultimate Attacks. '''Training-' Jump into a battle and practice all the characters' movesets, as well as certain characters' Team abilities. '''PlaystationNetwork/ Xbox Live: Battle people online and download bonus movesets or costumes. There are also secret characters that can be downloaded. Collection: Character Museum-''' Infromation of characters and their models '''Story Mode Movies- '''View movies of the Story Mode. '''Replays: View Replays of your battles Options: Adjust volume, screen size, and controls. Category:Video Games